


The Lyrics-That-Lived

by barefootxo



Series: The Random Parody Lyrics Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Song Parodies, and the occasional original song, saluting the Harry Potter universe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Boy-Who-Lived/Know-It-All

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or _My Immortal_. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Evanescence respectively.  
  
~~  
  
Here we go again...  
  
**  
  
 _Hermione:_  
  
I was so tired of being here  
Awash in all of my childish tears  
And if he has to be so mean  
I wish that he would just leave  
'Cause your presence stills all my fear  
Just please don’t leave me alone  
  
These people think that I’m a freak  
With my know-it-all buck teeth  
They think my blood is mud and drown me in their hate  
  
When I cry you wipe away all of my tears  
When I scream you fight against that which I feared  
And I’ve loved only you through all of these years  
And you still have  
All of me  
  
 _Harry:_  
  
You still captivate me  
As I charge into a fight  
Even now you are my intellectual light  
A face that I hate  
Springs into every single dream  
Your voice chases him away  
And allows me to sleep  
  
These people think that I’m a freak  
The boy-who-lived to shriek  
They think my life is writ and drown me in their fate  
  
When I cry you wipe away all of my tears  
When I scream you fight against that which I feared  
And I’ve loved only you through all of these years  
And you still have  
All of me  
  
 _Both:_  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you'll never love me back  
But though I’ve got that Weasley  
I still want only you to guard my back!!  
  
When I cry you wipe away all of my tears  
When I scream you fight against that which I feared  
And I’ve loved only you through all of these years  
And you still have  
All of me  
  
**  
  
My salute to Harmony, the Harry/Hermione 'ship.  
  
Jasper


	2. One Dodge Ahead

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or _One Jump Ahead_. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Disney respectively.

  
~~  
  
This is the tale of a fed up Harry that isn't gonna take it anymore... ;)  
  
A/N: Mentions of abusive situation.  
  
**  
  
 _Harry:_ Gotta keep  
  
One dodge ahead of the Dursleys  
  
One swing ahead of the fist  
  
I’m given just enough to still subsist  
  
That's not much!  
  
  
  
One dodge ahead of the bullies  
  
That's all, and that's no joke  
  
These guys want to make my limbs all broke  
  
  
  
 _Everyone:_ Boy thief! Freak cur! Attention Seeker!  
  
  
  
 _Harry:_ Just a little snack, Unc  
  
 _Vernon:_ Lock him up and don’t feed that punk!  
  
 _Harry:_ I can take a hint, not a letter came,  
  
my only friend’s, Hedwig!  
  
Hey Figg!!  
  
 _Arabella:_ Oh it’s sad that Harry’s thought a scoundrel  
  
And goes to school for those who commit crime  
  
 _Harry:_ I'd call my parents except I haven't got them  
  
Gotta eat to live, but no one lets me eat  
  
And I’m still treated like a piece of slime!  
  
  
  
One jump ahead of the aurors  
  
One trial from snapping my wand  
  
Next time chains are gonna be my bond  
  
One hex ahead of Death Eaters  
  
One hit and my Godfather’s dead  
  
And it’s all because of a scar on my head  
  
  
  
 _Aurors:_ Stop boy! Tragic! Underage Magic!  
  
  
  
 _Harry:_ This is getting redundant  
  
 _Severus:_ Still the brat is being impudent  
  
 _Harry:_ Gotta eat to live, got nothing to eat  
  
Pretty soon I’m gonna die!  
  
 _Everyone:_ Why?  
  
  
  
 _Harry:_ One dodge ahead of the bullies  
  
 _Bullies:_ Harry!  
  
 _Harry:_ One hop ahead of stinging retort  
  
 _Severus:_ Potter!  
  
 _Harry:_ This world is facing disaster  
  
 _Press:_ Attention!  
  
 _Harry:_ Spells fly, but I’m the faster  
  
 _Gryffs:_ Seeker!  
  
 _Harry:_ I’m done, I will not resist now  
  
I’ll do more then subsist now  
  
Just sign me up Voldemort!!   
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  
Jasper


	3. I Guess That's Why You Hate Those Full Moons

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or I Guess That's Why They Call It the Blues. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Elton John respectively.  
  
~~  
  
AN: A song from Nymphadora Tonks' POV.  
  
**  
  
Don't wish it away  
Don't try to change what’s eternal   
It doesn’t matter what the other people say  
When they find out that I love a werewolf  
  
And while I am here  
We’ll toss all your old fears aside  
You’re not too old, and I’m not too young  
So you see there is nothing to hide  
  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
Loss of control, that you won’t get back soon  
Howling like a demon, growling like a beast  
Prowling the forest, until the moon has ceased  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
  
Just stare at the stars  
And remember our plan  
Don’t give in to hate and fear  
Of the wolf within the man  
  
Stay with me, Moony  
Cry as the moon doeth rise  
And remember that I love you  
And I’m here at your side  
  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
Loss of control, that you won’t get back soon  
Howling like a demon, growling like a beast  
Prowling the forest, until the moon has ceased  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
  
And I guess that's why you hate those full moons  
  
~~  
  
Jasper


	4. Keep Me Alive

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or _Bring Me to Life_. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Evanescence respectively.  
  
AN: This song was written for a fic in which Harry is raised as Snape's son...  The words in brackets are spoken by Harry's (Perseus') leading lady... Susan Bones  
  
~~  
  
Come and look deep into my eyes   
  
That burn like coal  
  
Revealing inner depths of my soul  
  
I fear what I’ve become  
  
I’ve lost my way  
  
I cannot stand the light of day  
  
I ask you please to take away the numb  
  
  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
(They’re just so dark)   
  
Fall into my eyes  
  
(Save me!)   
  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Back to back we stand   
  
(They’re just so dark)  
  
Uncertainty at hand   
  
(Save me!)   
  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands  
  
  
  
I need you to rest your doubt, and just to trust me  
  
Stand next to me and watch my back  
  
Keep me alive  
  
  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
(They’re just so dark)   
  
Fall into my eyes  
  
(Save me!)   
  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Back to back we stand   
  
(They’re just so dark)  
  
Uncertainty at hand   
  
(Save me!)   
  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands  
  
  
  
Keep me alive  
  
(I tire of lies, he’s good deep inside)  
  
Keep me alive  
  
  
  
Frozen inside I need your touch   
  
I need your love my darling   
  
Only you offer light into the dark  
  
  
  
All of this time I’ve been a slave of destiny  
  
Kept in the dark but you were always there for me   
  
I've been sleeping with a blade beneath my pillow  
  
Serpents comin’ up to nail me from down below   
  
They want my life, they want my heart, they want my soul   
  
But I won’t die here, I won’t give them control!   
  
Keep me alive!  
  
  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Look into my eyes  
  
(They’re just so dark)   
  
Fall into my eyes  
  
(Save me!)   
  
Guard my heart and save me from the lies  
  
(Eyes so dark)  
  
Back to back we stand   
  
(They’re just so dark)  
  
Uncertainty at hand   
  
(Save me!)   
  
Please keep me from the death my fate demands  
  
  
  
Keep me alive  
  
(I tire of lies, he’s good deep inside)  
  
Keep me alive  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
God help me.... ;)  
  
  
  
Jasper


	5. Give Our Magic Time

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or Suspended in Time. They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and someone else respectively. I'm not sure who owns 'Suspended in Time'. For now I'm assuming Robert Greenwald, who directed the film 'Xanadu', in which this song debuted.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
A child that never was  
  
Scarred from your birth because  
  
Of what some other man does with his life  
  
While I was kept safe and sound  
  
With none of the dark around  
  
That always seems to abound in your life…  
  
  
  
But we are what we each need  
  
A magic that must be freed  
  
And so I say unto you  
  
To let me cast this one spell upon you  
  
And please give our magic time  
  
I know when I’m with you  
  
Dark shall not abide  
  
And I know for certain  
  
That we shall not die  
  
Oh please if you love me  
  
Just stay by my side…  
  
  
  
Together from the first day  
  
Unable to look away  
  
Completely unable to say how I felt  
  
Your eyes trap me in a spell  
  
That holds me here o so well  
  
I doubt I could ever tell what it means…  
  
  
  
But we are what we each need  
  
A magic that must be freed  
  
And so I say unto you  
  
To let me cast this one spell upon you  
  
And please give our magic time  
  
I know when I’m with you  
  
Dark shall not abide  
  
And I know for certain  
  
That we shall not die  
  
Oh please if you love me  
  
Just stay by my side…  
  
My side…  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Another salute to the 'Harmony' 'ship, this song was originally set up as a salute to MissAnnThropic's Vox Corporis. ;)  
  
  
  
Jasper


	6. I Did Not Cry

I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the song 'I Will Survive', upon which this parody is based... They belong to Joanne K. Rowling and Gloria Gaynor respectively.  
  
This particular song was written in collaboration with my much beloved ex-girlfriend ShrunkenJedi. Her Yoda-like wisdom enthralls... ;)  
  
This song is to be sung by Bellatrix Lestrange at the end of OotP. :)  
  
~~  
  
First I had them stunned, they were stupefied  
  
They were so young it's hard to say how much I laughed inside  
  
When I first hit them with a curse, they still thought that they were strong  
  
They were wrong  
  
And it cheers me to fight on  
  
  
  
'Cause now he's back  
  
From death's own gates  
  
I just woke up one day last year  
  
To find my Dark Mark back in place  
  
I should've known he would come back  
  
I so wanted to be free  
  
If I knew at any second  
  
He'd be back by sorcery...  
  
  
  
Now Black is gone  
  
Right through the veil  
  
And I cackled at the brat  
  
As I heard him scream and wail!!  
  
  
  
"You should have killed me like my mom  
  
I just wanted you to know  
  
Now face my deepest wrath  
  
As I scream out Crucio!!!"  
  
  
  
Oh but I, I did not cry  
  
Coz to scream it and to mean it  
  
Are far different, so say I...  
  
I might have needed Voldemort  
  
To stop old Dumbledore's retort  
  
But I did not cry... I did not cry!!!  
  
  
  
It took all the hate I had  
  
Just to fry a mind  
  
So I knew a little brat  
  
Like Potter was too kind  
  
I spent oh so many nights  
  
Perfecting Crucio  
  
I don't know why...  
  
I think I like to hear them cry  
  
But never me  
  
Somebody else  
  
And preferably send them  
  
To their own dark hells  
  
The kiddies felt like dropping in  
  
To assault the Ministry  
  
But it would have been much smarter  
  
Not to get in front of me   
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
Hope you liked.  
  
  
  
Jasper


	7. Innocent

I don't own Harry Potter or Tourniquet... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and Tourniquet belongs to Evanescence...  
  
  
  
A salute to Sirius Black.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
I tried to kill the rat  
  
But now I’m locked up  
  
I lie crying  
  
And I stand aghast, at the betrayal  
  
I'm dying, raving, seething and screaming   
  
Am I too lost to be saved   
  
Am I too lost?   
  
  
  
Help please, I’m innocent!  
  
Return me to my Godson.  
  
Help please, I’m innocent!  
  
Return me to my Godson.  
  
  
  
Do you remember me  
  
Locked up so long  
  
Will you be on the side of light  
  
Or will you forget me   
  
I'm dying, raving, seething and screaming   
  
Am I too lost to be saved   
  
Am I too lost?   
  
  
  
Help please, I’m innocent!  
  
Return me to my Godson.  
  
Help please, I’m innocent!  
  
Return me to my Godson.  
  
  
  
My thoughts drive me insane  
  
My soul proclaims my innocence  
  
I will not be denied  
  
Coz I was Innocent  
  
‘Til James died  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
  
A relatively grim song for a relatively grim-like animagus... ;)  
  
  
  
Jasper


	8. Luna Lovegood

I don’t own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don’t own the Little Lulu theme song. I believe it belongs to Buddy Kaye, Sidney Lippman, and Fred Wise.

 

* * *

  
 

Oh Luna!

 

Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood, with hair of golden straw

Every word that leaves your mouth is provoking shock and awe...

 

Blibbering Humdingers make the other kids sigh,

Nargles in the mistletoe for your Valentine…

Won’t you be mine?

 

Oh the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is native to Sweden

And it seems it has eluded you again… Again?!

 

You still search, it is understood,

‘Cause you really think you should.

 

Luna Lovegood, you’re above good,

I would say you’re great.

Luna Lovegood, you’re above… good…

You… are… great…!

 

Luna!

 

~~

 

  
 

Jasper


	9. Mischief Marauders

I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to Joanne Rowling. This song is an original, not a parody.

 

~~

 

Moony and Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

Fighting the dark and redressing the wrongs

A friendship was forged, an oath was sworn

And lo and behold, the Marauders were born!!

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

Messr Moony gives the greeting to start the show

A presentation of compliments and quick hello

He says “Marauders are here, so don’t be a git

And would you kindly keep your nose clear out of it?”

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

Messr Prongs agrees with Moony at every turn

And ruffles his hair giving gals quite a turn

He takes on greasy gits, causing mouths agape

When he calls his worst rival, ‘ol’ Snivellus Snape’!!

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

Messr Padfoot is astonished by stupidity

Looking at prejudice with incredulity

But don’t you come to his place late at night

Or you’ll find that his bark ain’t worse then his bite!!

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

Messr Wormtail is always given the final say

Bidding you to leave with a ‘have a good day!’

His last parting shot is the hardest to bear

Usually suggesting that you wash your hair!!

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

I’m an animagus, a mighty stag

And I am a rat, it’s such a drag

And I am a werewolf, watch me howl

I live a dog’s life, see my scowl?

 

Mischief Marauders, here tonight!!

Mischief Marauders, out of sight!!

Mischief Marauders, in da ‘hood!!

We solemnly swear we are up to no good…

 

~~

 

Jasper


	10. Hush Little Harry

I don't own Harry Potter or _Hush Little Baby_... Harry Potter belongs to Joanne K. Rowling and _Hush Little Baby_ belongs to others...

 

* * *

  


Hush little Harry, don’t you fuss

The Marauders will be here so don’t you doubt us.

And despite his many previous wrongs

Daddy’s gonna be there, Messr Prongs

 

Hush little Harry, don’t you cry

Prongs is gonna be there, no he won’t die

But if ol’ Prongs is still AKed

Wormtail’s gonna make sure that you get saved

 

But if Wormtail just can’t react

Padfoot’s gonna be there to watch your back

And if Padfoot’s in Azkaban

Moony’s gonna act as your old man

 

And if Moony is thwarted too

Then somehow Prongs will come back to you

But if Prongs is trapped in a mirror

Then Moony’s gonna to teach you to confront your fear

 

And if Moony’s sacked coz Snape’s upset

Wormtail’s gonna pose as a household pet

And if Wormtail doesn’t work out

Then Padfoot will escape, no don’t you doubt

 

And if Padfoot falls through the veil

And the servant of darkness is Wormtail

While Moony is trapped by the full moon

While Prongs from the dead won’t come back soon

 

Yes if each of these things just did true

Then perhaps you’ll believe that we have failed you

But if this does indeed come true

Then we solemnly swear that we’ll always love you…

 

~~

 

Jasper


	11. An Ode to Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. This is an original song.  
  
~~  
  
Earwax, or toejam  
Beef or cheese  
It could be a toffee  
or salt, if you please  
  
There's never a certainty  
There's always a doubt  
You must taste it to know it  
Not look without  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
A brand new adventure  
A hope, a dream  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
The start of a nightmare  
A howl, a scream  
  
What once was a mint  
Or so it seemed  
Turned out to be grass  
That's why it's green  
  
The brown one you dared  
Not a bite to take  
Would have melted in your mouth  
Like a chocolate cake  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
A brand new adventure  
A hope, a dream  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
The start of a nightmare  
A howl, a scream  
  
You tossed them out  
Oh what a waste  
You lack for courage  
If you won't have a taste  
  
You'll never, ever know  
What they have in store  
And the ones who dare eat them  
Are true Gryffindors!!!  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
A brand new adventure  
A hope, a dream  
  
Bertie Bott's  
Every Flavour Beans  
The start of a nightmare  
A howl, a scream

 

~~

 

Jasper


End file.
